Conventional propel/repel lipstick dispensers typically have an outer helical cam track sleeve and a longitudinal track innerbody rotatable inside the cam sleeve to axially propel and retract an elevator cup with a lug or lugs that track in the cam track and in the longitudinal track. One such conventional dispenser is disclosed, for example, in Hultgren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,509.
It is known in the art to provide cosmetic dispensers such as lipstick cases that have a high friction feel to the consumer operator when the dispenser is operated to extend or retract the cosmetic stick. The prior art has attempted to provide the frictional torque by a number of devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,501 to Ackermann et al. is an example of one type of cosmetic applicator wherein an objective is to impart an even drag and swivel torque during operation. In other prior art devices, two lugs or tabs are provided on the elevator cup to press against the innerbody or the cam sleeve to provide frictional interference therebetween. However, it has not otherwise been generally known to create other types of dispensing feel in a cosmetic dispenser.